Careless
by wish123
Summary: Brightest witch of her age turns out to be the most careless witch of her age.


A/N: I don't know these ladies but I need to thank the ladies of Wine, Wands, and Waffling as well as Bex-chan, Lovesbitca8 and SenLinYu for inspiring me to learn and reflect more about the process of writing than I did majoring in English. I have by ZERO means done their advice justice with what is written below but after writing a ton when I was younger, I was moved to set a goal to write and post something. A personal exercise for myself. I have no beta/alpha so this is simply what I threw together.

Hermione was not late. However, something was amiss.

She sat at her desk in her private office at the ministry reviewing the latest proposal on centaur rights. She felt a sudden foreign spell of fatigue overwhelm her body. An odd sensation went through her head, almost like a headache but it didn't surface into one.

_Surely, I can't be… _

She had to embarrassingly admit that they were not as careful as they should be. There was intention in their rendezvous, but none the less, they were happening consistently. She should have put herself on the potion and in this moment could not fathom why she kept putting it off. Suddenly she began to inventory in her head if she could recall each time that they had in fact cast a contraceptive spell. The thought seemed silly though, the very fact that she'd stashed a few muggle pregnancy tests in her desk was the obvious sign that during their rendezvous they had a tendency to be careless.

Curiosity and impatience was getting the better of her. She looked at her wand, contemplating a spell for pregnancy. She could cast the spell and know immediately, but there was something about the wait of a muggle pregnancy test that she needed to soften the abruptness of whatever the result might be.

She hid a test in her robes and walked down to the nearest bathroom. She did everything per instructions. Cap back on, she wiped it down before placing it back inside her robes. After washing her hands, she set off to return to her office. She was growing less confident and more concerned as she arrive back at her desk. She felt so stupid.

_Brightest witch of her age turns out to be the most careless witch of her age. _

Hermione attempted to refocus her attention on her work as the ticking of her wall clock glared in her mind. It had definitely been more than three minutes but she kept her eyes glued to her paperwork, not ready for the answer. When she failed to push the ticking out of her head, she reached down into her robe to pull out the test.

Two lines. One solid and one faint but clearly there. That would make sense considering she had not reached the date of her period yet.

"Hello, Granger."

_Shit. _

His presence startled her. Draco Malfoy had slipped inside her office and was leaning against the wall staring at her with his trademark smirk on his face. Probably thinking he could sneak in some time with her before his next meeting. Hermione knew she had a look of bewilderment etched on her face but he hadn't seemed to notice based upon the lack of change in his demeanor. It suddenly hit her, the object between her fingers wouldn't register any feelings of concern for him. A few beats of silence passed between them.

"I'm pregnant."

It was out of her mouth before she could even think. If he hadn't realized before thatb something was off, he certainly did now. It was probably rather good for him that he was already leaning against the wall to further brace himself as her words hit him.

"Sorry—I don't think I heard you correctly."

He was in denial. Hermione waited a few moments again. He had heard her correctly—she knew it—there was really no point to try and backtrack what she said. It wouldn't change anything about their circumstances.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

He looked away from her, rubbing his hand across his face and through his hair, processing. He started a slight, narrow pace by her office door.

"We were careful." He said it almost in confusion.

_Scratch that. Brightest witch of her age and reformed death eater are equally daft. _

"I mean…not really." Hermione replied blatantly.

Hermione finally felt her anxiety starting to brew as everything in the last few minutes started becoming a reality to her. She was pregnant and from a…_thing_…no one really even knew about.

She was a grown woman—things like this happened. It was normal. Yet, she couldn't completely shake the temptation to see herself as though she was in the midst of a teenage pregnancy scandal. She felt cold with uncertainty.

She liked Draco and she knew he hand an interest in her. However, she hadn't been allowing herself to think about a future or of the possibility that this _thing_ would turn into something more. Now, she had no idea what this change in events would mean for him or for them.

They just stood there with no idea what to say to each other. Draco had stopped his pacing. He'd go back and forth between seeming like he was ready to say something. They would occasionally study one another. Then it hit her.

"I—I have a meeting." At this rate, she was going to be late. She started to collect herself. Her mind completely blank in regards to what the meeting was about or what she needed for it. She looked down at the pregnancy test still in her hands.

_Definitely, do not need this. _

She set it down, grabbed her bag which she knew had a quill and parchment in it, and resolved that she'd simply have to go in blind.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, I do as well." He remained where he was though as she started walking towards her door. They shuffled around each other awkwardly. Draco finally grabbed the door and stepped out of her way so she could exit first as he closed her door and followed behind her. Draco stayed a few paces back but she knew he was there.

They entered an empty lift, both facing straight ahead and remaining in a state of shock. Hermione's thoughts were simultaneously overwhelmed with everything and nothing at the same time. All of the anxiety of what this change meant and yet her thoughts were moving so fast it was as if she was not thinking at all.

The lift arrived on the fifth floor—Department of International Magical Cooperation. Hermione started to glance towards Draco realizing they had arrived at his floor but registered that he was cemented next to her still appearing in a state of shock. After a moment, she heard him mutter, "Right, then."

Hermione was uncertain if he was registering the arrival to his floor or if he was reacting to whatever state his thoughts had just come through. He stepped forward out of the lift, stopping after taking a few steps forward. As he turned around the doors to the lift began to close again. Hermione couldn't work up the nerve to meet him in the eyes as the doors to the lift closed and began to move towards her floor. She needed to pull herself together.

—-

Hermione returned to her office in frustration. It was without a doubt, the worst meeting she had ever been part of. She felt as though she had failed centaurs everywhere. She chucked her bag next to her desk. As she was getting ready to sit, she registered that she was not alone in her office.

Draco was sitting there—watching her. He looked better than he was earlier. There was again, more silence and staring between the two as she took her seat.

He stood and walked closer to her at her desk.

"Coffee? Your pick."

She studied him a moment. He was unreadable.

"Yes, alright."

—-

She didn't want to be the first to speak but the silence was driving her mad at this point. They'd arrived at her favorite coffee shop in muggle London, ordered their drinks and were still sitting there with no idea in the world what to say to each other. It was as if you could sense that both of their minds were screaming with uncertainty.

Suddenly, she jumped and she abruptly registered his touch.

She felt him slip his hand into hers and squeeze. At that moment, she couldn't remember a time when such a silent, simple gesture had brought so much comfort. They still weren't speaking—still weren't making eye contact—but the feeling of his hand holding hers said so many things.

_I'm here._

_You're not alone. _

_I'm scared too. _

_We're in this together. _

_It'll be okay. _

She looked up and his eyes were affirming. He smirked.

"We really were careless, weren't we?"

She let out a laugh of relief and extended a hesitant smirk back.


End file.
